monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 8:Entering the Magma Mountain
We stepped on to the low branches in the last reaches of the Wet Rainforest. As we walked over them, some Furogi and a Dosufurogi ran past towards Magma Mountain. It took no notice of us. We considered giving chase, for we were running low on food, but we decided against it. We walked slowly out of the brush. Finally, we were out of the horribly humid and deadly place. The Magma Mountain loomed ahead; a massive peak of fire and lava. Many dark creatures roamed and lived here. We were going to be invaders on their territory. We would have to be extra careful. As the mountain of fire grew only a few feet ahead of us with our continued walking, we began to slow. We drew our special Terropteryx Gauntlet spikes, trying to prepare for any short and sweet fights we might have. As we walked through the black rock structures that made up the lower parts, we saw many different species of lower level flora and fauna on the ground, like Herculedromes and Hot Peppers. The area was quite thick with oxygen, in reality. But nonetheless, we put on our masks in fear of suffocation. We heard some noises on the side of the cavern we had entered. We stumbled across the littered area, filled with bones, rotting flesh, blood, feces, and a stench most foul. As we left the cave, we saw what was making all the noise down below us; it was the Dosufurogi pack, right under a wounded Rathalos. We stepped down off of our ledge and made our way around the scenario. We could hear a voice and a running from far behind us, but didn't want to risk anything.. As we stepped out of the area of the scene, we were engulfed in a blast of hot air. The surrounding area was filled with lava; we had no choice but to walk carefully and surely around each tiny puddle. From out of nowhere came a roar. We looked behind us and shuddered; it was a Bracchidios. The blue wyvern looked at us and roared again, and we launched into battle. I started by slashing at its underbelly in an effort to distract it. Nina, putting her great skills to use, launched herself on to the monster's massive horn, and began to slash wildly at it, her black and white cape flowing in the wind behind her. Chishiki was behind me, aiming his Long Sword at the creature's tail. Jonathan wasa taking his position by utilizing a weapon I had not seen before; it was a strange Sword like item, but with a barrel and a blade, that had a whip attached to the end that coiled back around the barrel while not in use. He slashed and hit and cut the dragon with it, unmercifully slashing its right eye in two. The creature turned and tried to run away; but with a shot of Tayler's gun and favorite ammo, Wyvern Fire Slug Lvl.3, it fell on the ground. It did get back up, however, and limp away, much to our dismay. Jonathan revealed what the weapon was after the battle. It was a Hunting Whip. Apparently, this was a weapon he had inherited from Domhan, and an ancient weapon limited to the Barroth Warriors was what it was. I liked the design; very intracate and well designed, and visibly powerful. He told us all about its history, specifics, and everything else about the weapon. As we stepped away from the site of the battle, we noticed a large cave that appeared empty. It had many different mini-caverns within it, so we decided to stay there for the night. When we set up the grill area and beds, we brought out the last of our meat to cook. We also began to decide who got which caverns; me and Tayler got the one to the far east, Jonathan and Faedin got the one sort of beside us, with the grilling area between us, Nina and Chishiki got the cavern to the far west, upon their request, and Blazescale took one to the back end. Fyrulosor transformed into his pseudowyvern form and slept in the middle of the cavern, allowing the relatively radiant fiery red to glow the cavern and keep it warm. "Hmm.........Someone needs to go get us some meat, we ain't gonna survive long if ya don't!!" Jonathan said roughly "Yeah...I know. I'll go get us some." I said with a grunt, getting up. When I stepped out, I began to look for a source of good meat. I didn't really see anything except for some Rhenoplos walking around, so I went to where they were. There were many of the small herbivores; I picked out the healthiest, meatiest one, and allowed myself to use my Earth Warrior powers to slay itl. I made giant rock spikes appear all around it, and I jumped in to the ring and slammed my fist into the head of the creature. It cried out in pain. I coalesced the rocks in to on massive spike and I forcefully drove it through the creature, which I came to call the Rhenoplodrome, and drew back out. The creature charged me with its last breath, and was still. I dragged it back to camp, tired and ready for food. The food was truly delicious. Meat along with herbs comprised most of the meal, but there were other ingredients as well. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day, we awoke with fresh minds, having had a great sleep. Granted, a piece of our meat was stolen, but we weren't too upset. Now we only had one more thing to cros and we would be at the Military Bastion. I began to notice something with Tayler. She was much larger and didn't move near as fast in battle as you would think. She was indeed close to giving birth. TO BE CONTINUED IN,...........Moga Liberty Chronicles 9:Barren Desert, Deadly Wyverns Category:Fan Fiction